Fire And Ice
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian decide to cross something off of Sebastian's "list".


_**A/N: ** This is for SEBLAINE WEEK #2 Day 3 - Kinks. This is also a filled prompt for Beautifulmagick's "ice" and Killersmythe's "candles". The fic is inspired by this picture at: media . tumblr tumblr_m6r44keSxd1qeag2d . jpg and this is by far the most difficult smut to write (2200 words of pure smut). Please heed the following warnings: Bondage, temperature play (hot and cold), dirty talk, barebacking, squint-and-you'll-see-it-pain-play, blink-and-you'll-miss-it-slight-kind-of-D/S, a lot of swearing. **If you enjoy this, please review and rec it.** Also, I have a tumblr where I post my seblaine drabbles and art and I'll be honored if you can please follow me at** rykerstrom . tumblr . com**. Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

FIRE AND ICE

"Are you sure you want to try this?" Blaine had crossed and uncrossed his legs couple times in the last few minutes. The conversation he was having with his boyfriend had made him rather uncomfortable.

"If you don't want to, that's fine." Sebastian was leaning back against the sofa, fully relaxed and unbelievably calm. To an outsider, it would look as though they were discussing the weather. "We'll do something else."

Except for the fact that they were most definitely not discussing anything mundane.

"No, no. It's fine." Blaine shook his head. "I'm okay with this if you're okay with it. I mean, are you really sure about this? Because—because this isn't … um … you."

To Blaine's disbelief, his boyfriend laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, Blaine. You really shouldn't assume things so easily." There was a glint in Sebastian's eyes as they darkened visibly. "Variety is what makes things fun, and believe me, I don't try this with anyone. Just you."

The fact that Blaine would be Sebastian's one and only in anything at all made his heart swell. The statement itself was enough for Blaine to throw away all the uncertainty and insecurity about the matter at hand. If Sebastian wanted to try this, Blaine would do whatever he can to make sure his boyfriend enjoyed it.

"S—so, which one do you want to try?" Blaine skimmed down the list again.

"Surprise me." The grin on Sebastian's face could only be described as feral. "Be creative and do as many as you can."

"O—oh, all right then." Blaine was sure that his face must be burning by then, but aside from the feeling of embarrassment, there was also an underlying feeling of excitement and anticipation for what they were about to do.

Blaine just knew that regardless of what happened later, it would be a memorable experience for both of them.

* * *

The heat and humidity hung over the bedroom like a cloak. In spite of the air-conditioning being turned on at full blast, it still felt as though there was a blanket of warmth casted over everything. Shadows overlapped and played over one another, moving in a strange imitation of a dance as the candles flickered from the currents circulating in the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine asked again. He had Sebastian spread out on the marble counter that they had specifically invested for this occasion. In spite of the heat in the room, the counter was cool to the touch, a sharp contrast to what Blaine was feeling right now, and in a way, a foreshadowing of what he had in mind for tonight.

"For the thousandth time, yes." Sebastian chuckled, his green eyes danced with amusement as he watched from below. It was a mesmerizing sight, to see Sebastian like this, completely open and almost vulnerable. But even then, Sebastian still exuded a certain confidence and sense of control.

"Okay."

Blaine leaned down and started pressing small soft kisses along Sebastian's jawline before attacking his neck with slightly rougher nibbling and sucking. One of Blaine's hands reached down and ran over the muscular plain that was Sebastian's torso, dragging his nails lightly across the chest before finding a nipple. Without warning, Blaine took the hardening nub between his fingers and gave it a sharp twist.

"Shit!" Sebastian arched up.

"Is that—is that okay?" Blaine hoped that wasn't too much.

"Are you kidding me? That was fucking great." Sebastian thrust his hips up and ground their erections together. Blaine had to bit his lips to stifle a moan. "Less talking, more doing. I told you to surprise me, didn't I?"

"You did. Stay put."

With those words, Blaine scrambled down the counter and grabbed the duffle bag that was on the floor. He looked through the bag and pulled out the silk scarves.

"Hermes scarves?" Sebastian perked up one eyebrow. "Going extravagant on me, killer?"

"Oh hush!" Blaine looped the scarves around Sebastian's wrists and tied them together snugly. Blaine made sure to knot them the right way so that they hold but at the same time could be unknotted as long as Blaine gave it the right tug. Blaine reached into the duffle bag again and pulled out the remaining scarf and blindfolded Sebastian. Sebastian did tell him money was no object, and there was just something incredibly sexy about using high quality silk scarves for an occasion like this. "You ready for this?"

"I was born ready, babe."

Blaine laughed softly at the comment as he felt tension leaving his body. If Blaine was going to make this enjoyable for both of them, he would need to put away his nervousness or else he might end up hurting Sebastian.

Blaine reached over to the metal bucket that was on the side table and dipped his hand in. He tried to keep his face neutral as his fingers curled around the ice cubes. Blaine kept his eyes on Sebastian to watch for his reaction as he took out the ice and let his hand hover above Sebastian's chest as he watched the ice cold water from the melted ice seeped through his fingers and dropped onto Sebastian's chest.

"Holy—fuck!" Sebastian gasped in surprise. "That was—shit, that was cold!"

"That's the point." Blaine flashed him a mischievous smile and popped one ice cube into his mouth. He leaned down and pressed his lips over Sebastian's again, kissing him and pushing the ice cube into his boyfriend's waiting mouth.

It was an incredible sensation, to feel the ice rolling between their tongues and slowly melting. Some of the ice cold water had escape from their lips and was making its way down Sebastian's chin in tiny streams.

Blaine put another ice cube in his mouth and started to kiss his way down Sebastian's body, reveling in the little gasps and occasional swearing that he would hear from his boyfriend. When Blaine reached a nipple, he closed his mouth over it and swirled the ice cube against the hardened nub, drawing a moan out of Sebastian that was so obscene that it made Blaine feel like a Sex God.

"You like that?"

"Oh God, yeah." Sebastian arched up when Blaine made his way down to his abdomen and dipped his tongue into his belly button. "Shit! You—you're killing me!"

Blaine didn't answer. Instead, he placed his hands on Sebastian's hips to keep him still. And then, without any warning, he took Sebastian's length in.

Sebastian's reaction was immediate. His entire body almost bucking up from the counter as the shock of the coldness hit him at his most sensitive area. Blaine could feel fingers tangling in his hair and gripping it so tightly that it actually hurt, but he didn't let up. If Sebastian thought it was too much, he would tell Blaine to stop. Instead, Blaine started to bob his head up and down as he alternated between swirling the ice cube against the head of Sebastian's cock and sucking at his length. Blaine pulled off briefly and licked a path down to Sebastian's balls, sucking at them gently before taking Sebastian's length in again. Above him, Blaine could feel Sebastian straining against his bounds as he let out a string of unintelligible series of curses.

As the ice cube completely melted in his mouth, Blaine pulled off again, earning a strangled moan from his boyfriend.

"What the fuck, Blaine!" Sebastian swore again. "Why the hell did you stop?"

"Tell me what you want?"

"What? Are you kidding me?" Sebastian strained against his bounds again. Blaine had tied the scarves tightly enough that there was no way that Sebastian could break out of them. This was one of the reasons he decided to use scarves, if he had used handcuffs or a belt, Sebastian would've most likely ended up chafing his wrists. "Come on, you're such a—a tease!"

"You're going to have to ask nicely." It was strange, this sudden feeling of control and power that Blaine felt. He had never felt that way before, yet there was definitely something refreshing and attractive about being dominant in a situation like this. "Tell me, how desperate are you? I can wait."

Sebastian didn't answer.

"Do you like it when I do this?" Blaine leaned up and sucked at the juncture of Sebastian's neck and shoulder. "And this?" Blaine kissed his way down and lapped at one of the nipples while his fingers tweaked at the other one. "Or how about this?" He trailed his finger along Sebastian's throbbing cock and gave the head a light tap, smiling when Sebastian groaned.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Sebastian yanked at the scarves in agitation. "Please! Just—just please! I want you!"

"How do you want me? Do you want me to suck you off? Or do you want me to get on that big hard cock of yours and ride you till Kingdom Come?" Blaine whispered filthily into Sebastian's ear.

"Sh—shit! Fucking hell!" Sebastian growled out. "Goddamit, Blaine! I want to be in that ass of yours right fucking now!"

Soundlessly, Blaine reached inside the duffle bag again and pulled out the lube. Sebastian was a magnificent sight to behold. His hair was damp and messy, his face flushed, and his body was glistening with sweat and stained with an almost bronze glow from the candlelight. Blaine wondered if that was what Adonis was supposed to look like.

Blaine squeezed an abundant about of lube onto his fingers warmed them up slightly before reaching over and pulled off Sebastian's blindfold.

"I want you to see this." Blaine gave Sebastian a grin as he reached behind him to stretch himself. Blaine made sure he was in Sebastian's line of vision as he moved his finger in and out of his entrance. He bit his lip when he added a second finger, his gaze never leaving Sebastian's.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Sebastian was breathing heavily, his eyes completely blown dark with lust. "I fucking want to touch you!"

"Not yet." Blaine grabbed the lube again and squeezed out a generous amount as he lathered up Sebastian's cock with it. He threw the lube aside and positioned himself over Sebastian. It had been a challenge trying to keep himself from jerking off at the sight before him. But for Blaine to come now would ruin all the fun. "Are you ready?"

"For God's sake, Blaine. Just fuck me already!"

"I know I'll get you to beg eventually." Blaine placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulder and sunk down onto him in one swift stroke, wincing a little as he went down too hard and too quickly. "Oh, God!"

"Fucking Hell!" Blaine could tell that Sebastian was trying to hold still as he waited for Blaine to adjust. "You're so damn tight!"

Blaine lifted himself up slowly and sunk down again. He started slow as he tried to get used to the feeling before changing the rhythm to a slight rocking motion.

"Do you like that?" Blaine's voice came out breathy, even he was surprised at how turned on he was by this. "Tell me how you want it."

"Hard and fast, Blaine. Hard and fast." Sebastian thrust up suddenly. "I want you to ride me into the counter and give us both fucking bruises tomorrow."

"You forgot the magic word." Blaine bit back a gasp when he felt Sebastian's tip brushed against his prostate. "You have to ask nicely."

"Oh, fuck. Please! You happy? Just please fucking fuck me like you mean it!"

"Good boy." Blaine smiled. He sat up and leaned back slightly. At this angle, he could get better leverage and control over his movement. He raised himself up again and plunged down hard, rocking and rotating his hips as he did so. Below him, Sebastian gave out an absolutely obscene moan as he threw his head back. It was rare for Blaine to see Sebastian losing his bearings this way, and it was incredibly sexy. Blaine clenched down on Sebastian suddenly and felt his boyfriend tensing up right away.

"Jesus!" Sebastian snapped his eyes open.

"I'm fucking you like I mean it." Blaine declared, a triumphant smile on his face. "Tell me, do you like how my ass fits around you cock. Is it tight enough for you? Come on, Sebastian. Fuck me, fuck me hard! You can do much better than this."

With a growl, Sebastian renewed his effort as he thrust up as hard as he could. Blaine cried out when the thrust hit his prostate. He knew he wouldn't last long, as he was already close moments ago. But he couldn't come yet, there was still one more thing.

Blaine picked up the candle that was within his arm reach. He had made sure that there was one that was close enough. Tipping the candle to the side, as he continued his up and down movements, Blaine watched with silent fascination as the melted wax pooled at the tip of the candle and dropped off.

"_Jesus fucking Christ!" _Sebastian actually howled. "Bloody fucking shit! That burns!"

"I'm in charge, remember?" Blaine flinched a little when a drop of wax slid down over his hand. It did burn quite a bit. "What, can't you take it like a man?" Blaine taunted.

"Bring it on, then." Sebastian said through gritted teeth as he slammed up into Blaine in retaliation, wresting a moan out of him. "I can take it as good as I can give it."

"You asked for it." Blaine breathed out. His heart was pounding so quickly that he couldn't hear himself above the roar of blood rushing in his head. As he continued to work Sebastian's length and meet him thrust for thrust, Blaine also leveraged on the movement and tried to get the wax to drip onto different parts of Sebastian's body. Blaine hissed sharply when some of the wax dripped onto his own skin, but he ignored it as he continued his movement, wanting to bring both Sebastian and himself to completion. "Faster, faster."

"Untie me." Sebastian gasped out. "Now. _Please!_"

Blaine leaned forward gave the base of the knot a sharp tug. The scarves came away easily and before Blaine had a chance to resume his position, there was a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle as Sebastian sat up and pulled Blaine onto his lap. Sebastian gripped Blaine's wrist gently and brought up the candle that was still in Blaine's hand and blew it out.

With a smile, Blaine threw the blown candle into the bucket of ice before leaning in and crushing his lips to Sebastian's. They kissed hungrily, their teeth clacking against each other as their hips met in a series of frenzied thrusts. Blaine raked his nails down Sebastian's back and heard his boyfriend moaning against his mouth before Sebastian broke away from the kiss and sank his teeth into Blaine's shoulder.

"Yes. Oh God, yes. Please, please." Blaine wasn't even sure what he was saying in his lust-induced haze. All he knew was that he was getting so close and he wanted to achieve climax with Sebastian. Sebastian wrapped his fingers around Blaine's cock and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. When Sebastian brushed against that spot again, Blaine felt the tension that had been building up inside of him snapped like a spring and he came hard, screaming Sebastian's name as his orgasm overtook him.

Blaine knew he must had been out for a few minutes because when he could think coherently again, Blaine found himself resting on top of Sebastian, who was rubbing the small of his back in slow comforting circle.

"You okay?" Sebastian's voice was hoarse, and Blaine couldn't but feel a strange sense of pride to know that he had been the reason or the hoarseness, that he, Blaine Anderson, had made Sebastian Smythe scream and beg just moments ago.

"Yeah, I am." Blaine looked up. Sebastian looked sated and content. His hair was a mess and his face was still flushed. There were drops of white from the candle wax on his torso and dried cum from their earlier activity, but somehow, Blaine didn't find the sight strange or disgusting. Instead, the proof of what they had just done made his heart flutter. "You?"

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic." Sebastian tried to clear his throat. "Damn, I think I'm losing my voice."

"So you liked it?" It was strange how the exhilarating feeling of power that Blaine had felt moments ago disappeared so quickly. It was important that Sebastian enjoyed this as much as he did. After all, this was Sebastian's idea to try new things. "Did—did the surprise live up to your expectation?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sebastian had a big grin on his face. "You blew me away. Pun intended."

"Ha. Ha." Blaine grinned back. "Well, I'm glad. I was afraid it'd be too much."

"Not at all, babe." Sebastian kissed the top of his head affectionately. "Did you enjoy it? Personally, I think you're damn sexy when you're in charge like that."

"I did." Normally, Blaine would feel embarrassed about such an admission, but not this time. There was something about this recent experience that made him feel at ease in his own skin, although Blaine couldn't quite put his finger to it.

"Good! I sure as Hell wouldn't mind doing this again in the future." Sebastian pulled Blaine closer. "I mean, if you don't mind, that is."

"I definitely don't." Blaine couldn't help the smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips. "Maybe next time, you can surprise me."

"Oh, you can count on it."

(END)


End file.
